Behind the Curtains
by May Lily
Summary: It was that single moment, the moment that everyone had been waiting for, we had held our breaths, ready to let out a high-pitched squeal, but Ms. Tawni Hart had to interfere. My interpretation of what happened behind the curtains. Sonny So Far spoilers.


_guess who's coming to fanfiction?! :D_

_or, er, coming back to fanfiction anyway. xD_

_I'm May Lily & I'm not dead._

_school's been starting up and I've been having major writer's block._

_i'm back though, so you'll see many more stories from me. ;D_

_Sonny So Far is probably my favorite episode right now._

_I love it so much, I just love the look Chad gives her when Sonny says, "No, really, it's what I'm here for."_

_Watch it again and see if you see it._

_i love it._

_anyway, here's my interpretation of what happened back there._

_no, I don't think they said I love you, that's too far-fetched to me._

_I don't think they kissed._

_I don't even think they hugged. But at the end of the clip on the actual episode, you can see Sonny walking past him and releasing his hand? or something?_

_I couldn't really tell._

_anyway, enjoy._

_love, may(:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni Hart, Sonny Munroe, or anything. (:

* * *

**_

**Behind the Curtains  
**

"I wanted you both here so I could get your reaction to this. Let's roll the clip." The young talk show host exclaimed. Almost immediately, all three stars turned around to face the TV. Tawni, wanting to see what happened between Sonny and Chad. And the two love-struck stars themselves worrying about what was on the clip.

Sonny and Chad, boy did they have a lot of private moments they didn't want getting out. Having the whole world watch it would be overly embarrassing. A horrified look washed through Sonny's face as she realized what the clip was, her mouth dropped.

The moment replayed through the brunette and the blond boy's eyes, he had dazzled her and charmed her to stop yelling at him. It was in the Mackenzie Falls' set, right after the Peace Picnic. It was the beginning to their somewhat romantic, somewhat friendly, somewhat enemy relationship.

Chad leaned back, admiring his great acting, hiding the fact that the scene made his stomach do a backflip.

Sonny hid her face in her hands, blushing, obviously feeling invaded. She didn't want to know what Tawni thought about the confrontation.

Chad felt awkward of their private moment being exposed. He looked once at the audience, fixed his hair and looked down. Not knowing what to do next, he fixed his jacket.

"Whoa." Tawni's mumbled, rendered completely speechless by the video that just played. It was the utmost romantic exchange that two people in a love movie would be expected to have. There was nothing on her mind, except for the simple thought that Sonny and Chad were meant for each other and that they should be together. Tawni bit her lip and leaned back.

"Where did you get that?!" Sonny exclaimed, half-furious, half-surprised, breaking away from her obvious gape.

"Didn't know you were being filmed, huh? Apparently someone in Mackenzie Falls doesn't like Sonny very much." Gilroy proclaimed, his confidence protrayed clearly in his voice. Sonny looked away, muttering _who?_ to herself. The look on her face showed she was thinking about who could've sent that video, and how it was caught on tape. "So as we say on the show, Gotcha!" Gilroy hollered, snapping Sonny back into reality.

"What? You got nothing, alright? That was totally taken out of context!" Sonny argued, defensively. She glared at the cocky talk show host.

"That's what I do! If I were to wait for things to be in context, I would not have a show. Still, it seems to the two of you have a little something, something going on. Care to comment?" Gilroy demanded, looking around the audience and fluffing his ego.

Chad looked at him, his eyes wide. _What to say, what to say?  
_

"Yup. Right after this commercial break." She said confidently, while looking into the camera. Quickly snatching Chad's hand, she started to get up, dragging him up with her as well. Sonny couldn't help but realize how perfect his warm hand felt in hers.

"We're not taking a break." Gilroy claimed, confused.

"Well, we are! Let's go." Sonny mumbled to Chad, starting to walk. Chad followed after her, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"You're leaving me here by myself?" Tawni asked, excitedly. She couldn't wait to have the spotlight all to herself.

Sonny turned back, looking at the anticipating blond. "Yes."

"Yes!" Tawni exclaimed happily. Sonny began walking again, ignoring Tawni's words. To Chad's dismay, she let go of his hand and quickly walked ahead of him backstage.

"I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!" Sonny furiously complained, turning back around to face Chad.

"Yeah, he's a jerk. I can't believe I read that book for nothing." He mumbled, looking away. Sonny shot him a look that questioned his sanity. She shook her head, deciding not to get into that.

"You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets, and I think that we should probably do the same thing." Sonny proposed, not daring to look at Chad. A look of guilt washed through Chad's features suddenly.

"Kay fine, I didn't read the book!" He admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets. The confused look and the mouthing of the word, _what_? told him everything. Suddenly he realized what she was referring to, his face lighting up. "Oh you're talking about between us! Gosh, yeah, we don't have secrets..." The grin on his face suddenly dropped and he stared intently at Sonny, questioning. "... Do we?"

"I... don't know, do we?" Sonny stuttered, staring at him, not knowing what to say next. She thought about all the private moments between her and Chad, scratching her head.

"I think we might..." He started. Then it hit her.

"I mean, wait a second, like us liking each other?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't really want my feelings in front of a live studio audience." Chad cleared, sounding just as awkward and making weird hand gestures.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, right. I mean especially feelings I would've never talked about before." Sonny said quickly, her voice lowering volume. at every word she said.

"Yeah, heh... You have feelings?" He asked, truly wanting to know.

"You- Do you have feelings?" She replied, almost too quickly.

"I mean, since you're merely asking, and it's just the two of us..." Chad began slowly, as if afraid he would say something wrong. He struggled to find the right words to say.

"Right, I mean, there's like no cameras this time or anything." Sonny agreed, almost eager to spill her secrets.

"I really, it's just--"

"No, listen, it's what I'm here for." Sonny said smoothly. The way she looked at him, he thought he never had seen anything more beautiful. A light sigh escaped his lips as a sudden rush of confidence rose over him. He so desperately wanted to tell her how he felt about her, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "You go first." She urged.

"No, you go first." Nervousness passed through him again.

"You go fi-- okay, same time." She compromised.

"Yeah."

"One... Two..." She started, smiling, unknown excitement pulsing through her veins.

"I was going to say that, yeah. Um, two and a half..." He stalled.

"Two and a half, Chad? _Really, Chad, really?_"

"It's a number!" He protested.

"Are you going to say three, or, uh, did you want me to?" She asked, rubbing her arm, and meeting his gaze.

He sighed lightly and scratched his head. "Three."

"I like you." They blurted out in the most welcoming, gentlest tone neither them knew they could come up with. Sonny looked up and saw his proud smile, making the sides of her mouth turn up. They looked at each other for a couple minutes, still grinning madly at each other. Chad reached over and took her hand in his.

"That was so much easier to say then I thought it would be." Sonny mumbled, relieved, and slightly laughing at herself. Chad didn't say much, just holding his grin and nodding.

"We should get back." Chad offered, and she nodded, walking past him and letting go of his grip reluctantly.

"This stays between us." Sonny mumbled to him. He laughed lightly. "I mean it, Chad. No blogging."

Chad rolled his eyes. "If you insist, Sonny."

* * *

_review. (:_

_love, May.  
_


End file.
